fanstoriesofnarutofandomcom-20200215-history
Xalaz's Banishment
Xalaz Shade is 11 years old in this story. He does not yet possess the Shēdo Blade. His Shadoume is not yet at its full potential, at stage three. Xalaz sat on top of his rock. He gathered his chakra and pressured it to his hand. A blue glow started to emit from his fist. He stood and was about to hit the ground when the chakra exploded, throwing him backwards to the edge of the level. He grumbled and stalked towards his house. He walked into a surprise. His house was surrounded by people. The Shēdo members were hurling in jutsu of all kinds. Fire Release, Water Release, Earth Release, Wind Release, Lightning Release, Dark Release, and Shēdo Release. Xalaz crouched behind a rock to avoid anybody noticing him. "Shadoume," he whispered as he severed the chakra connection in his forehead protector, revealing his eyes. He concentrated on the scene that was taking place. He saw the clan members tearing down and destroying his stone house. Xalaz knew he would be unable to stop them. He stood up to leave. "That's him!" somebody yelled. Immediately all the people turned to where the boy was pointing. Xalaz turned and ran at a pace he knew they could not follow. He ran and ran, activating Hiding with Camouflage Technique, which he had learned from the Shēdo Academy. His Shadoume was still active and kept him hidden from sensor-nins. However, he still knew that they would catch him in some way. He was right. "Stop," said his brother, who had materialized into his mind using Mind Sibling Connection Jutsu. "Xalaz, stay with us, protect our family reputation. Our honour." Xalaz stopped. He stood still for a moment. "I cannot protect you anymore than I can protect me. You are not with me anymore, nor I you. I will rebuild the house, do not worry." His brother faded out of his mind, shaking his head. Xalaz condensed wind into a platform and leaped onto it. He flew over the barren rocks that made the different levels of the Shēdo Kazan. "Fire Release: Burning Ropes Jutsu!" a lady announced as she slammed her palms to the ground. Hundreds of lines of fire erupted from the ground and latched onto the wind transport. Xalaz jumped off and sent out a blast of chakra, extinguishing the flames near to him. He drew out three small Shēdo Shuriken and threw them at his assailant. The woman miscalculated her dodge and was hit by all three. She vanished into smoke. "A Shadow Clone," Xalaz muttered. "Let me try this." He lifted his fingers, forming a tiger seal and put them lengthwise, as he had seen some other Genin do. He focused his chakra to the seal and released it. An explosion resulted. "What am I doing wrong? I give up as much chakra as I can and it still doesn't work!" He retrieved his shuriken and put them in his holster. He moved quickly away. I cannot let them find me now. I cannot die yet. How will I avenge my family if I am dead? He stopped and picke up a large rock. He grunted and moved it to a darker and less noticed part of the barrens. Then he drilled out a hollow and sat down. Kurayami Shēdo stood behind the Shēdo Council building, listening in on the decisions. "He must go, his Shadoume might become greater than our Shēdo chakra. I sent a Shadow Clone to try and capture him, and he used his Shadoume easily. I say we banish him from the Shēdo and send out Kurayami to kill him. Then we could have Kurayami seal all the other Tailed Beasts into himself. The Five Great Nations would be ours." "No, we cannot leave it up to that man. I say we keep him in the ranks until we can control him, and in turn the Twelve Tailed Dragon. He is already powerful enough to take over the Kazan!" "Banish Xalaz Shade, and then assassinate him with Kurayami. When the latter comes back we seal him into the Shēdo Academy. That way, we can force him into our command as well as get rid of Xalaz." "Agreed," the council said in unison. "Banish Xalaz." Kurayami stopped listening and jumped away. He had his own plans. Xalaz watched carefully for other shinobi. He was going to wait until they were gone before he went to his house. He saw one and got out of his cavern, ready for an attack. Nothing came. The shinobi Body Flickered right next to Xalaz and he saw that it was only Kurayami, possibly one of the only ones to have a similar experience in life to his own. "Greetings, Kurayami." "Hey Xalaz. Guess what the council is planning?" Xalaz tried to look disinterested. "What? Destroying the world again?" "Ha, no you wish. They want to banish you and have me kill you. I'm sure you'd make a good sacrifice for my beast, no? Aw, lighten up, its not like you'll die yesterday. Remember, if your going to die tomorrow, tomorrow never comes around. The tomorrow of today will be the yesterday of that tomorrow and so on, y'know?" "Riiight... So you're still going to kill me." "Oh no, the council wants to seal me after I kill you. The worst part is, they can! Without a resonating chakra that is similar to my own I have no link to the mortal world. Of course, that wouldn't be a problem, but it could slow me down a bit. So unless the clan dies, you have to live for me. But the council doesn't know I have my own plan." Kurayami smiled slightly. He lifted his hand, "You and me stick together and we'll conquer them, what do you think? If not, I can do it by myself and you would become my next target." "Blackmail will not work on me, Kurayami. You wouldn't dare do anything to the Shēdo, and you wouldn't be able to either. They are the ones who sealed the Twelve Tails into you, remember that. I will tell the council of our visit if they find me. Leave." Kurayami's smile stretched a little wider. Dark Shadou chakra swirled around him and engulfed him, causing him to disappear. "Mark my words, Xalaz. You have made a wrong decision today." Xalaz turned around and ran towards the main level of the Kazan. Upon reaching the city, Xalaz moved directly towards the Library of Jutsu. He entered and ignored the protests of the others. He selected a large number of scrolls and unravelled them. Once he finished unrolling the papers he set up a barrier made of all the elements around him and his materials. He began to read different jutsu, seals, and information of other shinobi, completely ignoring the shinobi that tried to break his elemental barrier. Category:Stories Category:Fanfics